Just Becasue We're Young
by ah-dorably key-ute
Summary: A school project brings together some people. Secrets are let out and nothing will be the same again. Mostly focuses on DonMegan with hints of ColbyOC, DavidOC, and CharlieAmita.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my new Numb3rs story. It's taking place in today's time, but all the characters are in high school. Charlie skipped some grades and is in the grade below Don right now, as did Amita. For the sake of the story, both are only 3 years younger.

**Summary: **A school project brings together some people. Secrets are let out and nothing will be the same again.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except my OCs.

* * *

Don Eppes was the star of the baseball team. He was one of the best on the football team. He got good grades. Everyone loved him. Guys wanted to be him and girls wanted to date him.

But, he often felt like nothing he did would ever measure up to what his younger brother did.

Charlie Eppes was a genius. He could solve 4 digit multiplication problems by the time he was four. He had skipped 3 grades and was often made fun of because of it. Charlie looked up to his brother.

Sometimes, Charlie made Don feel pretty stupid. Don, a junior, was forever looking out for Charlie, a sophomore due to grade skipping. It got annoying at times.

* * *

On Monday morning, Charlie and Don woke up for the first day of the new trimester. After a 2 day break from school and homework, Charlie was ready to go back. The first day of trimester was always fun for him. He went into the kitchen, very excited.

Don, however, was not. He grumbled to his father about wanting to stay home. He tried to get him to let him.

"No way." Alan said. "Your mother would have my head." Margaret had died of cancer 6 years ago, when Don was 11 and Charlie was 8.

"No, she'd have mine." Don said with a smirk.

"Get going." Alan practically pushed his son out the door.

Megan Reeves was standing at her locker when Don reached his. Megan was the pain in the ass Don had been trying to ignore ever since Freshman year, when she had moved here from New York. He had teased her on her accent and she had gotten mad at him.

"Yo Don." Colby Granger called out. Colby was one of Don's best friends. He was also on the baseball team. Colby and Don were considered 'ladies men'. Hardly ever did they date a girl for more than 2 weeks and if they did it was considered a rare occurrence.

"Colby." Don nodded. "Sinclair."

"Hey Don." David said. David had been dating the same girl for the past year and a half. Her name was Melanie and she seemed pretty nice.

The three were considered mischief makers. If there was trouble, it was very likely that they were behind it. They had been in detention more times than can be counted.

"Practice sucked yesterday." Colby said and with that, all three entered their homeroom.

* * *

Megan groaned as another day of school started. She had spent, yet another, weekend at her best friend Olivia Ryan's house. Megan and Olivia were complete opposites, yet exactly the same.

Olivia was a blonde haired, blue- eyed, 5'5 beauty. She was perky, preppy, and loved the color pink. In many ways, Megan was reminded of a Barbie, and often called her best friend that. Olivia was co- captain of the cheerleading squad and had always liked Colby, but now matter how many times Megan had tried to convince her friend to date him, Olivia wouldn't. She was too afraid of having her heart broken.

Megan had long hair that was a mixture of red and brown, but mostly brown. She had brown eyes and was 5'6. She was everything her best friend wasn't. While Olivia shopped in Hollister and Abercrombie, Megan preferred Hot Topic and Pacsun. She wasn't goth or emo, but she wasn't the perky, preppy, pink loving girl her best friend was. Megan, originally from New York City, still had her accent and was the other captain for the cheerleading squad. While Olivia truly loved cheerleading, Megan only did it for her friend.

"Hey girlie." Olivia said as she tried to open her locker.

"How ya doing?' Megan asked as she opened her friend's locker. Olivia gave her friend a grateful look before answering.

"I'm good. You?" Olivia said.

"I'm good." Megan said. The two gathered their books and walked into homeroom.

"So, I was wondering if I could ask you a big favor." Olivia said.

"Shoot." Megan popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Do you think I could stay with your family this weekend? My parents are flying to Seattle for business and I don't want to go."

Megan paled. Olivia didn't know why Megan spent most of her time, weekdays and weekends, at Olivia's house. "I'm not sure. Let me ask tonight and get back to you."

"Ok. Thanks." Olivia said.

The teacher walked into homeroom and everyone scrambled to their seats.

"Ok, everyone in their seats. Colby, stop kissing whatever girl today is, Don, stop flirting with whoever your girl is, Olivia, put away the mirror, and Megan, spit out the gum." Miss Mac said. She received a mixture of results.

Megan got up and threw her gum away.

Olivia put her mirror in her purse.

Colby stopped kissing the girl.

"Aww, but Miss Mac, you're lookin' so good today." Don said with a grin.

"Thank you Don." Miss Mac said.

Megan covered her laugh with a cough. That guy would do anything for extra credit, and usually, he got it.

Role was taken and the bell rang.

* * *

Megan didn't know why or how, but since Freshman year, she and Don had been in all of the same classes. This year, she, Don, Olivia, Colby, and David were all in the same classes.

At the beginning of third period, Don, Colby, and David walked into the classroom and sat down in their usual seats. When Megan and Olivia walked in, Don groaned.

"What was that?" Megan asked as she walked by.

"What was what?" Don had a smirk on his face.

"The groan."

"Now, Megan. It's not nice to accuse people." Don said. The rest of the class watched in amusement.

"I'm not accusing…"

"Yes you are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are." This continued for another minute, no one noticing that the teacher came in.

"You know, I'm assigning a project." Mr. Dalesio said. "I was going to let you pick your partners, but after seeing that argument, I'm going to assign them. Don and Megan, you're the first pair."

"Not fair." Megan exclaimed.

"Yes fair." Mr. Dalesio said. "And, we'll have David with Rachel."

"Yes!" David shouted, and then whispered to Don and Colby. "She's the smartest girl in class. Say hello to an A."

"Colby and Olivia." Mr. Dalesio assigned the rest of the pairs. "Now, everyone move to sit next to your partner. Once everyone was in their new seats, the complaints began again.

"Did you have to put me with him?" Rachel whined. "The apes in the San Diego Zoo are smarter than him."

"Yeah," Megan began, "And the dumb ass who works at New York's Central Park coffee shop has more brain cells than this idiot." She pointed to Don.

"Everyone can thank Don and Megan for their partner. Had they not been arguing, we would not have been in this situation. And you two," Mr. Dalesio said, "will hopefully learn to get along."

* * *

"My house, 3:30, be ready to work." Megan had told Don right after class.

So, he did what she said and waited outside her house. It was, to be frank, huge. He knew that her family had money. His did too. Most of the people in their school were what many people considered wealthy. But to be able to buy this house, her family must have a whole lot of money.

She answered her cell phone on her ear. "Delivery please. Ok, thanks." She hung up. "Pizza will be here in 25. Come on. Let's go to my room." She led the way up the stairs and to the far end of the hall.

"So, when is this due?" Don asked.

"Friday." Megan said. "It's Monday. We have 4 days to research, write a paper, make a poster, and make the presentation."

"Let's do it." Don popped his gum and sat on the floor, with his back on the side of her bed. She sat down next to him and pulled out her books.

* * *

"It's 7:30. Can we stop?" Don asked the group that was now gathered in the room. At around 4:15, Olivia and Colby had stopped by and the two groups were working on both projects.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Colby complained.

"Please Megan." Olivia pouted.

"Let's go see if Maddy has some food left over from dinner. Lead the way to the kitchen Barbie."

The group of four made their way to the kitchen and sat down at the table while an Italian woman set a plate of what looked like homemade pasta in front of each person.

"This is good." Colby remarked.

"Thank you." Maddy said and left the room.

15 minutes later, a man walked into the room. Don assumed it was Megan's father.

"Hey Dad." Don's assumptions were confirmed. He seemed to be the only one paying attention to Megan and her dad. Olivia and Colby were laughing about something that happened earlier.

"Hmmm you." Patrick Reeves said. Don looked at Megan. She seemed to be avoiding his eyes. He decided to ask her about it later, but never got the chance because he forgot all about it.

* * *

**A/N:** Wondering what people think of this idea. Charlie and Amita won't really be in it that much, but they will be in it later on. They probably won't be in it as much as the others. So, opportunity's knocking and it's telling you to leave a review for me to read. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You are all fabulous. Here's chapter 2.

**Disclaimer: **I own Olivia and Melanie and Mr. Dalesio and anyone else you don't recognize. Anyone you do recognize, I don't own.

* * *

"So, how are those projects coming?" Mr. Dalesio asked at the beginning of class.

"Umm not well." Megan said. "We got like no work done last night. How 'bout giving the class an extension till Monday?" The class showed their support.

"How about no?" Mr. Dalesio said. "They are due on Friday. Now, get to work. Class today is for work."

"Megan," Olivia and Colby moved their chairs to the table that Don and Megan were working at. "You don't need to ask you parents about me staying anymore. They're going to Miami now and I'm going too."

Megan nodded, a look of relief on her face, but no one except Don noticed and he wondered why she was relieved. Getting lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that Megan was talking to him. Once he did, he immediately tuned into what she was saying.

"Got it?" Megan asked. Don shook his head in the negative. She sighed, clearly aggravated, but explained it to him again.

* * *

It was now Wednesday night, and there was a baseball game. The entire team was gathered in the locker room, waiting for the coach to show up and give a pep talk.

"You know, we are the only team that has cheerleaders for their baseball team." David said, tying his cleats.

"Who cares?" Colby said. "They're cheerleaders, with their beautiful mini skirts."

Don shook his head, trying to ignore his friends and clear his head. They had this same argument almost every game and it was starting to bug him. On one hand, he agreed with David. No other school had cheerleaders for their baseball team. But on the other hand, he was on Colby's side. The cheerleaders did look good in their outfits.

As the team walked out of the locker room and onto the field, Don was surprised to find Charlie there with his friend Amita. She too, had skipped three grades and was the same age as Charlie.

"You ready for this Don?" Coach Davis asked him. "This is a key game."

Don nodded the affirmative. He was always ready, when it came to baseball. He and Colby walked past the cheerleaders. Megan held up three fingers, pointed at him, and then held up three fingers again, signaling that he should meet her at 3:00 tomorrow to work on their project. Don nodded.

"Good luck." She mouthed to him and turned to the crowd along with the other cheerleaders.

* * *

At the 7th inning, they were ahead by 6 runs. The other team was getting madder and madder by the second and when Don went up to bat, he thought that the pitcher was trying to hit him with the ball. He adjusted his feet and waited for a nice pitch. One finally came and he took a swing at it.

It was out of the park. Cheers erupted from the stands, cheers so loud that they completely covered the sighs from the other team's fans. Don grinned as the runners on second and third made it home. As he passed the third baseman, he received a glare. By the time he was at home, the entire team and all the cheerleaders were there to greet him.

"Don, how about a picture for the paper?" A sophomore with a camera asked him. With a couple of teammates and Megan and Olivia, Don smiled as the photographer took the picture.

At that instant, he felt a shove from behind. Everyone toppled over, landing in a pile. Standing there was the third baseman. Colby stood up and shoved him back. Teammates of the baseman came over and soon punches were being thrown everywhere.

Coaches, umpires, and some parents were eventually able to pull everyone apart.

"Megan." Olivia gasped and rushed to her friend's side. Megan was holding her wrist and looked like she was in a lot of pain.

Don was right next to her as soon as Olivia said her name. "What's wrong, Megan?"

"My wrist." Megan said. Her wrist was swelling so much that it was almost twice the size that it should be. With some help from Don, she pulled herself into a standing position. A medical assistant came over and pulled her away. Once that was dealt with, the game continued.

* * *

It was a win for them. Charlie and Amita joined Don as he walked away from the field.

"Dad says that you have to take us home." Charlie said.

Don scowled. Now he knew why Charlie and Amita were here. If Alan told them to tell him to give them a ride home, there would be no celebration after the game and he wouldn't miss curfew.

"Fine, go get ready to get in the car." Don said, as his cell phone started to ring. Charlie and Amita made no move towards the parking lot as Don answered.

"Don?" Olivia was in tears as Don answered.

"What's wrong Olivia?" Don asked, immediately worried.

"It's Megan. The medical assistant gave her something and she won't..."Olivia took a deep breath.

"Where are you?" Don asked.

"Uhhh I'm at the front entrance." Don shut his phone and took off in a run. Charlie and Amita were close behind him, both confused for probably the first time in their life.

"Where is she?" Don asked. Olivia pointed to her friend, who was lying on a bench, unconscious.

"Is she going to be ok?" Olivia asked, tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Charlie asked. The medical assistant came up to them.

"She just took one too many pills for the pain." He said.

"You're a medical assistant." David said, as he, Colby, and Melanie joined them.

"So?" Colby said.

'So, medical assistants can't give out medicine like that." Charlie said, in a matter of factly voice.

"They can't?" Colby asked. Charlie and David shook their heads. Don threw a punch at the guy.

"So help me god that if she doesn't wake up completely fine, except for maybe a headache, tomorrow, I will hunt you down and slowly kill you." Don almost spat at the guy, then wondered why he was doing this. He and Megan weren't friends. It must be for the project, he told himself.

The guy nodded, rubbing his jaw. He spat on the ground, some blood ending up in the small puddle.

Don lifted Megan up. "What are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"Taking her home." Don said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Come on, let's go."

The car ride was short, and with the help of Charlie and Amita, Don carried Megan into her house and up to her room. Charlie and Amita then left while Don laid her down on the bed. He was about to kiss her forehead, when he caught himself.

Why did something that he shouldn't have even_ thought_ about doing, seem so right?

* * *

**A/N: **There's chapter 2. I'm going on vacation this week, so I wont be posting for a while, but when I come back, I'll put a chapter up that week. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okie dokie. Here is chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Recognizenot mine. Don't Recognizenot mine

* * *

Megan woke up that morning, with a huge headache. She tried to remember something from last night. She closed her eyes, trying to think. She remembered the baseball game and cheering there and winning by a lot and then it came back to her. Megan sat up, finally remembering. She fell to the ground when Don was pushed by the angry third baseman.

Megan tried to think more about what happened after that. Nothing came to her. She groaned and pulled herself out of bed and then got dressed for school.

* * *

40 minutes later, she, with a little difficulty, had gotten her books out of her locker and onto her homeroom desk. 

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked sympathetically

"Like my head is going to explode." Megan grumbled. "How much longer until school's over?"

"7 hours. But don't worry, the pain meds should wear off around second or third period." Olivia said.

"Pain meds?" Megan asked and Olivia began to explain.

"and so Don took you home with his brother and his brother's friend and now we're here." Olivia ended her speech by taking a piece of gum from Megan.

"My night sucked." Megan said.

"Yeah, it did."

* * *

"Project is due tomorrow. We got a whole lot of work to do." Megan said as she opened the door and handed him one of the bowls full of food she was carrying. "Come on, Olivia and Colby are upstairs and we're all determined to finish this soon." 

Don nodded and followed her up the stairs and down the hall, glad that she was ok.

Once Olivia and Colby had left, their project complete, Megan and Don went over theirs once more.

"I think we're good." Megan said.

"Finally." Don breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey I've got a question for you."

"Ok." Megan shot him a look. "What's your question?"

"Earlier this week, you said hi to your dad and he blew you off. You wanna tell me what that was all about?"

Megan bit her lip before responding. "You can't tell anyone, you promise?" He nodded. "He just doesn't care."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I have three older sisters. He always wanted a son. I was his last chance and he just doesn't care about me. Like, if one of my sisters gets a 99 on a test, they'll show it to my dad and he'll be so proud and he'll have Maddy make some brownies. I get a hundred and he goes good job now let's eat." Megan took a deep breath. "I only stay here on weeknights. Otherwise, I stay at Olivia's. Dad and I always fight."

Don didn't know what to say. Here she was, opening herself up and he couldn't exactly relate. His dad was always supportive of him and came to every game that he could. Of course, he could relate to being ignored by your parent, even though his father would say the Don was never ignored. When they were younger, Charlie the genius took up most of his parent's time. Now that they were older, Charlie took up more time than Don, but it was a little more even.

Don hesitated, before responding. "I'm sorry?"

Megan laughed. "Thanks." The two teenagers stood up and went downstairs. Megan opened the door and then hugged Don.

"What was that for?" He looked as confused as she now felt.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?"

"Everything. Last night. Helping with the project. Listening. Just thanks." Megan said and Don went out to his car and left the house.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 3. I know, this chapter is short. By the way, once the project is over, the story isn't. Reviews are loved please. 


End file.
